


Pretty

by DracoArcus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dean in Panties, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, light dom!Castiel, light sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoArcus/pseuds/DracoArcus
Summary: When Dean inadvertently shares a secret with Castiel, things might actually turn out even better then planned.





	Pretty

Dean let out an appreciative moan as Cas sucked a mark into his neck, then his collar bone, then proceeded lower to lick over a nipple, making Dean shiver.

He lay spread eagled on their bed where Cas had pushed him down minutes ago. It was still novel, getting to call it their bed, as was getting to have Cas whenever he wanted. Cas seemed to share his enthusiasm, as he could barely let a day go by without shoving him onto their bed or up against a wall, and ravishing him so thoroughly the only noises he could remember how to make were moans, whimpers, and cries of Cas' name.

"Mm, I like where this is going." Dean said as Cas kissed down his stomach, then moved to mouth over Dean's cock still trapped in his jeans.

Cas pressed his palm against him and rubbed, causing Dean to moan quietly.

"Cas," he growled.

Cas just chuckled. "Somone's impatient."

Still, he undid Dean's fly and pulled his jeans down in one swift movement. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Dean?" he asked quietly.

"Wha-" Dean blinked at him, then looked down at himself, and he felt so much blood rush to the blush forming on his face he thought he saw his cock wilt a little.

Oh my god oh my god fuck shit fuck!

Dean's mind stuttered unhelpfully as he stared down at himself and realized in horror he was wearing panties. How the hell could he have forgotten? What was wrong with him???

And they weren't just any panties, oh no, he was wearing the pink ones. The pink lacy ones. The pink lacy see totally see through ones. The ones he only wore once in a blue moon when he really wanted to feel pretty. He blushed harder just thinking that. Yeah, he liked them, but that didn't mean he wanted anyone to know.

Especially not Cas, and oh my god he's still staring at me oh shit oh fuck.

"Cas I uh- I can- I didn't-" Dean desperately tried to say something, anything, but nothing would come. So instead he just stared at Cas, who was staring at him. Or more accurately, staring at his lace clad dick.

"Dean," Cas breathed again, but this time it wasn't in suprise, it was... something else. "You look..."

Stupid? Perverted? Like an idiot caught with his pants down, quite literally? His brain supplied helpfully. But that wasn't what Cas said.

What Cas said was, "Beautiful."

"I- You-" Dean still couldn't form complete sentences goddamnit, but now Cas was staring at him in a way that made his jaw snap shut and his face burn even hotter then before.  
"I didn't know you wore things like this." Cas said. His tone wasn't accusing or mocking, just surprised. Like he couldn't believe he hadn't known.

"It's not exactly the kind of thing I'd go flauntin' all over the place, Cas." Dean muttered. Finally, actual words. His eyes flitted between Cas' and the wall, unable to hold his gaze but also unable to look away.

"But Dean, these are amazing, and they look so wonderful on you." Cas reverently brushed two fingers down the lace on Dean's thigh, and Dean shivered at the feather light touch.

"Cas I- I didn't-" Dean was still trying to process that Cas actually might not be judging him for his choice of underwear when Cas blinked at him, and seemed to break out of the trance he'd been in since he saw the panties.

"I- I'm sorry, Dean. I've made you uncomfortable. If you would like to change into something else, I can-"

He started to move off of Dean, but his hand shot out to stop him.

"Cas wait!"

Cas' gaze fixed on him and he faltered. Then Dean took a deep breath and said, barely above a whisper, "You really like them?"

"Dean," Cas said, looking him dead in the eyes. "I have been alive for millions of years and witnessed many things, but you right here, right now, is one of the most gorgeous things I've ever seen."

"Fuck." Dean replied eloquently, before pulling Cas down into a kiss.

He responded enthusiastically, moving to straddle Dean's hips once more and moving his lips and tongue feverishly against his.

Dean pulled back a moment later, Cas' lips chasing his.

"You're sure you're cool with this?" He asked

Cas squinted at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you don't think it's... weird?"

He tilted his head in that way that was so adorably Cas that Dean had to resist the urge to cut him off with another kiss.

"Why would I think it was weird?"

Dean grinned at him. "No reason at all." Then he pulled him in again.

They kissed heatedly, and Cas' hips started to grind against Dean's. The lace of the panties moved deliciously against his cock, and soon Dean could hardly kiss him between the moans escaping his lips.

"Does that feel good?" Cas asked, grinding slowly, deliberately, against him.

"Fuck yes!" Dean gasped. He desperately kicked his jeans the rest of the way off so he could wrap his legs around Cas' hips.

"I want to make you feel as good as you look." Cas said between peppering kisses to his neck and jaw.

His lips started to move southward again, and Dean knew there would be nothing to interrupt them this time.

When Cas' lips finally made it back to Dean's hips, he looked up and caught Dean's eye. Then, without breaking eye contact, he licked a long stripe up Dean's cock through the lace. Dean groaned and threw his head back at the same time his hips bucked upwards.

Cas hands came to grip Dean steadily, keeping him still. Then he fit his lips over the head of Dean's cock through the panties and sucked.

"Ahh.. Cas please!" Dean cried out.

Suddenly Cas was back at eye level.

"Dean I want to fuck you while you're wearing these."

"Oh fuck yes!" Dean replied.

Cas smirked at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, then he was reaching over to retrieve the lube from the nightstand drawer. He slicked up his fingers quickly, but then he took his time. Gently moving the panties aside to expose Dean's hole, then carefully circling a finger around it.   
Finally, Dean couldn't stand the teasing any more and he let out a growl. "Cas, fuck- I need-" but he was cut off with a gasp as Cas slowly pushed his finger passed his rim.

"Yes Dean? You were saying?"

"Ohhh fuck, Cas.." Was all he could manage.

Cas finger moved slowly in and out, loosening him gently. Dean was panting, the slow build almost too much. Then Cas suddenly curled his finger and rubbed against that spot inside him that never failed to make him go crazy.

"Cas!" Dean cried out.

"You wanted me to stop teasing didn't you?" Cas asked innocently.

Dean could only moan in response. Cas' finger was merciless, rubbing incessantly over Dean's prostate until he was a whimpering mess. His hips rocked indecisively, unable to decide between trying to get away from the delicious torture and begging for more.

Cas added another finger and started to stretch, still periodically crooking his fingers against Dean's prostate.

"Cas please! I'm ready, Cas, please I need your cock!" Dean begged, too aroused at this point to be embarrassed.

"Fuck, so pretty when you're begging for me." Cas moaned. "Look at you, oh Dean if you could see yourself right now."

Cas was looking him up and down, his eyes dark with arousal. Dean could only imagine the sight he made right now, a writhing whimpering mess in his panties.

Finally, finally, Cas slowed his torturous thrusting and eased his fingers out. He poured more lube onto his hand and quickly slicked his cock, pushed Dean's panties out of the way, then lined himself up. But he didn't push in just yet, he looked Dean in the eye and gently rubbed the head of his cock against his hole.

"Cas please," Dean whined, trying to push back against Cas' cock.

"Tell me how much you want it Dean. Tell me how much you want me to fuck you until you come inside those pretty little panties of yours."

Dean moaned. "Fuck, Cas yes, please, I need your cock, need you to fuck me, please!"

To Dean's relief, Cas couldn't hold out any longer. In one smooth motion he pushed into Dean, and they both groaned in unison as he bottomed out. After that, there was no holding back.

Cas slammed into him, hard and fast, and in minutes Dean was making high pitched breathy moans and clutching at Cas' shoulders.

Cas leaned down and hooked his arms under Dean's knees, throwing one of his legs over his shoulder. Dean yelped at the manhandling, but it turned into a cry of pleasure as the new angle caused Cas to hit his prostate.

"Cas! Oh yes, right there, fuck!" Dean moaned.

Cas pounded mercilessly against Dean's prostate, and Dean could do nothing but scratch his nails down Cas' back, moaning deliriously.

Each thrust made the soft lace of the panties rub against his cock, and the dual pleasure had him rapidly approaching his orgasm.

"Cas I'm close!" Dean cried

Cas' breath was hot against his ear as he growled "Come for me Dean."

With a whimper he spilled inside his panties, a wave of pleasure overtaking him.

It only took a few more thrusts before Cas groaning long and low with his own orgasm.

Dean sighed contentedly as Cas pulled out and rolled off him, reaching over to run a hand over the lace of the panties.

"You made quite a mess of these," Cas commented. "I hope they don't stain."

"Worth it." Said Dean, who was feeling boneless and sated from his orgasm and couldn't care less about a stain of his panties. "Besides I've got plenty more."

Cas propped himself up on an elbow to look Dean in the eye. "Really?"

Dean felt his cheeks flush at the heat in Cas' eyes. "Y-yeah." He paused, steeling himself for what he wanted to say. "Do you- um, do you wanna see them?"

Cas made a noise in the back of his throat and surged forward to capture Dean's lips in a kiss. When he pulled away he said "I would love to see them." He smirked "Especially if I get to see you in them."

Dean grinned despite the blush on his cheeks as he pulled Cas back down for another kiss. "Deal."


End file.
